Market Maker
'Market Maker '''is a mysterious organization that controls Cremona from the shadows of society. Its members serve as the main antagonists in B: The Beginning. History Founding Market Maker was founded by Albert Puzo who was the head of the Jaula Blanca Royal Scientific Research Institute during the late 1900s-2000s. At the time, the King had decided to pull funding from the organization, which would've caused them to cut Jaula Blanca's experiments in reviving the 13 winged progenitors.To alleviate this problem, Albert made a suggestion to the king to use the 'Reggies' (who were back then known as the Promised Ones) as a secret government task force meant to control the peace and chaos of the country. The king agreed and this task force eventually became known as 'Market Maker.' Jaula Blanca Attack When Albert Puzo died (as a result of being killed by his own son, Gilbert Ross. Gilbert Ross took control of the organization under the name 'Regulus.' He then ordered Market Maker to launch an attack on the Jaula Blanca Research Institute to both kill Professor Heath Kazama Flick, the completed winged progenitors, and to capture Minatsuki (who was the only perfected Reggie) before he could be eliminated by the military. After capturing Minatsuki and some of the other kids, Gilbert secretly brainwashed them and then had them trained to be soldiers capable of taking on Koku. He then used Minatsuki to create the control drugs for the Reggies. Killer B Incidents During the Killer B murders, Market Maker became aware of Koku's attempts to take out Reggies involved in the Jaula Blanca incident while carrying out their own missions. Market Maker then received orders from Regulus to capture Koku, and so, began their own plans. They first started by having Quinn use the surviving Crouse brother, Julian Crouse, to lure out Koku by stealing a newly developed military IFV, while Market Market stole the 'Moby Dick,' an wartime airship that was being kept in the aviation museum which they successfully stole. When Quinn was killed by Koku, they switched their plans to helping Red, Blue and Yellow murder an assemblyman and instigate a terrorist attack on a hotel charity party that was hosted by the Mayor and filled with politicians, entrepreneurs and celebrities, while Izanami dealt with Koku. Izanami though had different plans and while fighting him, tried to remind Koku of his past. When Koku killed Izanami though, Izanami offered their left leg to Koku and died. The Spy in the Royal Investigative Services Shortly after Izanami's death, Fake Minatsuki tells Laica that Regulus was upset that the ''"quarry (Koku)" hadn't been caught yet. Laica replies that they can't take Koku on alone as he is tougher than they thought and should revise their strategy. Minatsuki suggests informing Regulus of his opinions, but Laica claims that it is not needed. Meanwhile, a hypnotized Jean Henri Richard, one of Market Maker's moles in the RIS became aware that Brian Brandon from the Royal Investigative Services had caught on to the secret spy program that Market Maker had hidden within the RIS' network. In response to this discovery, Jean takes it upon himself to attack Brian and steal his computer, before reporting the situation to Regulus and the organization. However, Brian survives the attack and is hospitalized as result. Preferring not to leave clues behind, Regulus phones Minatsuki and tells him to take care of it. Once the call ended, Fake Minatsuki orders Market Maker to order their spy to clean his up his mess. Though Kamui, a member asks if this wise, considering their spy already botched the job once. Thinking on it, Minatsuki orders Kamui to keep watch over their spy and to eliminate him if he is about to be caught. After Kamui leaves after gaining another dosage of control medication, Minatsuki then orders Yuna to delete the program in case things don't work out. Characteristics/Traits All members of Market Maker have similar characteristics. The core of their main army are 'Reggies' who maintain normal cover jobs when they are not on duty. All of the Reggies wear clown make-up and have a tattoo of a blue skull tattooed on their right hands. Known Members * Minatsuki (Deceased) * Laica (Deceased) * Kamui (Deceased) * Kukuri (Deceased) * Takeru (Deceased) * Quinn (Deceased) * Dead Kyle (Deceased) * Julian Crouse (Deceased) * Henry Crouse (Deceased) * Richard Crouse (Deceased) * Yuna (Left Organisation) * Gilbert Ross (Head of Organisation, Deceased) Navigation Category:Organizations